the spoiled girl
by frosyita
Summary: /SIBUM/Chapter 6 -END- / GS
1. Chapter 1

"I AM THE BEST . . . THAT IS ME . . . BELUM ADA SEORANGPUN YANG MAMPU MENYAINGIKU DAN ITU SEMAKIN MEMBUATKU YAKIN BAHWA AKU –THE BEST-, TAPI AKU HARUS BERFIKIR ULANG SAAT SESOSOK ITU DATANG DI KEHIDUPANKU"

RATE / GENDER : T / ROMANCE

THE SPOILED GIRL

CAST : KIBUM + SIWON

.

.

.

"Gyaaa . . . Cantiknya"

"Bener – Bener Seperti Bidadari . . ."

"Bagaimana Bisa Ada Orang Secantik Itu . . ."

Teriakan – teriakan beberapa siswa baru memenuhi gendang telinga tiga gadis cantik yang sedang berjalan melewati koridor sekolah baru mereka. Perlakuan seperti ini sudah biasa mereka rasakan jadi mereka tak akan pernah ambil pusing dengan teriakan – teriakan yang menurut meraka sangat tidak penting.

Aku KIM KIBUM

Yeoja yang di karunia wajah cantik di atas rata – rata. Betuk badan yang menunjang dengan tinggi 179cm dengan berat badan 58 kg benar – benar bentuk tubuh yang ideal dengan di dukung kulit putih bersih merona, sangat menyempurnkan fisik yang aku punya. Terlahir dari keluarga yang memiliki kekayaan di atas rata – rata serta jangan lupakan otakku yang bisa di katakan jenius. Aku memang seorang yeoja yang terlahir dengan takdir di atas rata – rata.

Aku LEE SUNGMIN

Yeoja berwajah sangat menarik . . . sekali senyum saja langsung bisa membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut di hadapanku. Terlahir dengan tinggi 175 berat badan 57 kg sangat mendukung untuk menjadikanku sebagai primadona dii semua tempat yang aku pijak. Aku yeoja yang mempunyai sifat ramah dan baik hati. Dan jangan meremehkanku, walau aku terlihat seperti yeoja yang perlu di lindungi karena berwajah aego dengan kadar yang lebih tapi sekali saja kalian mengganggu kami, akan aku pastikan besok kalian akan tinggal nama saja. Karena aku Lee Sungmin adalah yeoja yang memiliki ilmu bela diri china yang tidak bisa di anggap enteng.

Aku KIM RYEWOOK

Mempunyai tinggi 173 cm dan berat badan 58 kg. Jika di bandingkan dengan 2 sahabatku aku memanglah yang paling rendah, namun walaupun begitu bukan berarti aku mempunyai wajah yang bisa di bilang rendah. Aku KIM RYEWOOK terlahir dengan tubuh mungil, berkulit bersih tanpa noda dan berwajah yang memiliki kadar manis yang tinggi. Mungkin semua berfikir bahwa kami yeoja sombong . . . tapi itulah kenyataa kami memang mempunyai segalanya untuk menunjang kesombongan kami. Kami bukan orang jahat, kejam atau apalah itu, hanya saja kami memang lebih nyaman jika hanya bertiga saja.

Oopss! Maksud aku bukan bertiga tapi berlima dengan yesung oppa dan kyuhyun. Siapa mereka? Nanti kalian juga akan tahu sendiri siapa dua laki – laki yang berada di tengah – tengah kami.

-THE SPOILED GIRL-

-Chapter 1-

"Aish . . . berisik sekali mereka" gerutu sungmin masih terus berjalan tanpa memalingkan wajahnya sedikitpun.

"aku bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini" sambung ryeowook yang berada dii samping kanan kibum

"sudahlah . . ." jawab kibum santai yang posisinya kini berada di antara sungmin dan ryeowook

Mereka bertiga masih terus saja berjalan dengan anggunnya tanpa memperdulikan kekaguman anak – anak yang bakalan menjadi teman baru mereka. Hari ini mereka akan melihat hasil tes masuk sekolah senior high school dan sudah bisa di pastikan mereka bertiga pasti akan masuk dengan mudah. Namun alasan mereka kesini bukan untuk itu, tapi mereka ingin melihat siapakah di antara mereka yang bakal menjadi peringkat teratas dalam tes masuk siswa baru ini. Kalau di lihat dari daftar riwayat mereka pastilah Kibum yang selalu menduduki peringkat pertama, karena dari dulu sampai junior high school Kibum selalu memegang predikan siswa terpandai, belum ada satupun siswa yang mampu mengalahkannya. Oleh kerena itu Kibum sangat yakin bahwa dia memang tak terkalahkan maka dari itu dia mendapat julukan dari teman – temannya sebagai The Best Girl.

"Bummie . . ." panggil ryeowwok kepada Kibum dengan lirih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Kibum

"Waeyo wookie . . ."

"sejak kapan namamu jadi Choi Siwon?" tanya wookie dengan nada polos dan heran

Sungmin dan Kibum hanya mengernyitkan alis matanya mendengar pertanyaan wookie yang bisa di bilang tidak masuk akal.

"apa sih?" tanya sungmin sambil mengikuti arah pandang wookie

"YA . . . KIM KIBUM KENAPA NAMAMU TIDAK DI URUTAN PERTAMA" teriak sungmin setelah melihat papan pengumuman yang tidak mencatumkan nama sahabatnya di ururtan teratas.

Kibum memasang wajah terkejut saat mendengar sungmin berteriak dengan mengucapkan kata – kata yang bagaikan kutukan itu.

"mana mungkin . . ." ucap tak percaya Kibum sambil menyingkirkan bahu kedua temannya dengan berlawanan arah "choi siwon . . ." ucapnya lirih

"seperti apa orang ini . . . bisa – bisanya dia mengalahkan Kibum kita" ucap wookie sambil melipat satu tangannya di perutnya dan satu lagi di dagu seakan – akan dia sedang berfikir. Namun sungmin dan Kibum tidak menanggapinya, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing.

-THE SPOILED GIRL-

"wah . . . tampan sekali . . ."

"bener – bener tampan"

"wajahnya putih, mulus . . ."

"badannya tegap dan wajahnya sangat cute"

Teriakan heboh anak – anak baru yang tak kalah ramainya dengan teriaka waktu tiga anak manusia –Kibum, sungmin, ryeowook- melewati mereka

"permisi . . ." ucap anak laki – laki itu dengan lembutnya

Mereka bertiga –Kibum, sungmin, ryeowook- tanpa di komando langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara dan menggeser badan mereka untuk memberi ruang pada anak laki – laki tampa yang tiba – tiba ada di belakang mereka. Mereka hanya bisa menatap anak laki – laki itu tanpa berkedip, 'bener – bener tampan' itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka saat melihatnya.

"dia benar – benar tampan sekali . . ." ucap lirih Kibum tanpa sadar

Sedang dua sahabatnya hanya melihatnya tanda tak percaya

"apa . . . aku . . . tidak salah . . . dengar . . . bummie . . ." tanya sungmin hati – hati dan disertai anggukan dari wookie tanda dia juga ingin menayakan hal yang sama

"aku tak pernah melihat laki – laki seganteng itu . . . apa dia malaikat . . . bagaimana bisa dia berwajah secerah dan seganteng itu, benar – benar laki – laki idaman" ucap kibum mulai tak terkontrol dengan masih mengikuti arah gerak laki – laki itu kemanapun dia melangkah, mata indah kibum selalu mengikutinya sperti benar – benar tersihir pada sosok anak laki – laki berbadan tegap, berwajah tampan dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang menawan. Benar – benar membuat kibum hilang kesadaran.

"eomma . . ." anak laki – laki itu melakukan panggilan

". . ."

"aku ada di perinkat atas eomma" ucapnya dan langsung mematikan sambungan sambil berjalan tanpa melihat kibum yang masih melihatnya tanpa berkedip

Sedangkan sungmin dan wookie yang berada dalam alam sadar mereka saat mendengar anak laki – laki itu berkata - aku ada di perinkat atas eomma- tanpa di komando mereka langsung membulatkan mata mereka dan saling berpandangan

"DIA CHOI SIWON" teriak mereka berdua namun belum bisa membuat Kibum tersadar dari dunianya

"Ya Kim Kibum . . . " teriak wookie sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Kibum

" wae . . . " kesadaran Kibum sudah mulai kembali

"anak laki – laki itu choi siwon" ucap sungmin dengan semangat

"siapa Choi siwon?" tanya kibum dengan polosnya

"heh . . ." kaget sungmin dan wookie mendengar ucapan kibum

"apa otakmu pindah kekaki Kim Kibum, kenapa kau jadi pelupa begini" ucap wookie dengan tampang tak percaya. Sedang Kibum hanya menautkan kedua alisnya tanda tak mengerti

"Choi Siwon anak yang sudah mengalahkanmu dlam tes masuk sekolah ini"Ucap sungmin dengan nada kesal

"o . . ." reaksi datar Kibum

"ech . . . kok kamu enggak marah?" tanya duo cute –sungmin+wookie- tak percaya

"ech . . ." sambil menutup mulutnya " kok aku enggak kecewa ya?" tanya kibum pada kedua sahabatnya

"jangan – jangan kau menyukainya" jawab wookie dengan santainya dan mendapat anggukan dari sungmin

"benarkah . . . ."tanya kibum tak percaya

"YA . . . KIM KIBUM AKHIRNYA BISA JATUH CINTA" teriak sungmin dan wookie sambil berpelukan dan melompat kegirangan

-apa benar aku jatuh cinta sama anak itu?- tanya kibum dalam hati sambill tersenyum enggak jelas "sudahlah . . . ayo kita pergi" ajak kibum sambil menarik dua cute yang masih kegirangan

"aish . . . mereka berisik sekali . . . dasar gadis – gadis labih, apa mereka enggak pernah melihat laki – laki tampan" ucap anak laki – laki tampan yang ternyata bernama choi siwon.

-tbc-

Hwaaa . . . aku datang lagi . . . hehehe . . . dengan main cast sibum lagi . . . moga2 enggak pada bosen . . . soalnya saya belum bisa bikin ff dengan cast lain, habis susah banget dapat feelnya ~,~

Dan saya juga mau ngucapin maaf jika banyak kata – kata yang salah ketik dan kata – kata/kalimat yang tidak sesuai EYD. Dan apabila ada tanda baca yang letaknya tak semestinya itu emang ada beberapa yang saya sengaja untuk memudahkan saya

Dan jangan lupa masukannya . . . .

So the last, i say thank you buat siapapun yang bersedia berkunjung dan membaca ff ini . . .

And thanks to :

Teman – teman yang sudah memberi review di ff "siwon raja gombal?"

Terima kasih atas koreksinya dan itu benar – benar masukan yang sangat membantu sekali.

Dan buat yang bertanya tentang videonya, ini saya kasih titlenya untuk mempermudah pencarian di youtube

*ysmm eps.220 kibum-siwon  
*super summer -siwon-donghae  
*so funny siwon and kibum(saat siwon merayu)  
klo g salah tu nama videonya karena saya juga agak lupa,,heheheh,,, maaf^^

-frosyita-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previous Chap -1-**_

"YA . . . KIM KIBUM AKHIRNYA BISA JATUH CINTA" teriak sungmin dan wookie sambil berpelukan dan melompat kegirangan

-apa benar aku jatuh cinta sama anak itu?- tanya kibum dalam hati sambill tersenyum enggak jelas "sudahlah . . . ayo kita pergi" ajak kibum sambil menarik dua cute yang masih kegirangan

"aish . . . mereka berisik sekali . . . dasar gadis – gadis labil, apa mereka enggak pernah melihat laki – laki tampan" ucap anak laki – laki tampan yang ternyata bernama choi siwon.

"Benarkah aku sedang jatuh cinta?"

RATE / GENDER : T / ROMANCE

THE SPOILED GIRL

CAST : KIBUM + SIWON

Dan banyak Lainnya . . .

Semua nama pemain memang kesengajaan yang saya buat, namun untuk karakter semua murni buatan saya,,,hehehe

Saya hanya pinjam nama saja . . . .

.

.

.

**Aku Choi Siwon**

Laki – laki biasa saja. Aku terlahir dari keluarga sederhana dan mempunyai 1 saudara perempuan. Banyak yang bilang aku ini laki – laki yang sangat beruntung karena terlahir sebagai laki – laki tampan dan pintar. Dari dulu aku selalu menduduki peringkat pertama dan itu juga terjadi saat aku masuk di SMU *Hannyoung High School yang berlokasi di Gangdong – Gu, Seoul.

-Chapter 2-

Hari ini hari pertama untuk siswa – siswi Hannyoung High School memulai aktifitasnya sebagai pelajar baru tak terkecuali juga untuk mereka. Musim semi yang sangat indah untuk mengawali hari – hari dengan pelajaran baru, teman baru, tempat baru serta pengalaman baru. Benar – benar hari yang sangat di tunggu oleh semua siswa yang sudah terdaftar sebagai siswa SMU Hannyoung High School yang berlokasi di Gangdong – Gu, Seoul ini.

Tiga gadis cantik sedang berbincang asyik di dalam kelas baru mereka siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibum, Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Mereka tengah asyik memperbincangkan artis – artis yang lagi banyak di idolakan remaja, memang bukan hal yang asing jika banyak remaja yang membuat para idola sebagai bahan obrolan di pagi hari. Gosip pagi? Bukan hal yang aneh kan sebelum aktifitas belajar mengajar dimulai? Karena saya rasa semua juga menjalani kegiatan seperti meraka bertiga. Namun kegiatan gosip pagi mereka tiba – tiba terhenti saat sosok pemuda tampan itu mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam kelas. Karena merasa biasa saja sungmin dan Ryeowook terus saja melakukan aktifitas gosip mereka berbeda dengan teman meraka yang secantik bidadari ini, dia sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan indah di depannya. Sesosok laki – laki yang bisa membuat dunianya seakan berhenti saat itu juga

-anak itu satu kelas dengan ku- bathin kibum saat melihat seorang choi siwon memasuki kelas mereka

-duduklah di sampingku wahai laki – laki penuh pesona- harap kibum masih dengan memandang subjek manakjubkan di awal paginya

-kenapa kau begitu mempesona? Apa benar kau seorang manusia . . . jangan – jangan kau adalah malaikat yang di kirim ke bumi- semakin ngawur saja otak kibum membuat argumen. Dan tak lupa senyum manis kibum yang semakin lebar saat seorang choi siwon melangkahkan kaki ke arahnya atau lebih tepat kearah mereka bertiga. Rasanya jantung kibum berhenti saat itu juga . . .

"selamat pagi . . ." sapa siwon dengan lembutnya

-Ya Tuhan . . . suaranya benar – benar indah sekali- pikiran Kibum mulai beraksi lagi

"Ech . . . selamat pagi" jawab Sungmin dan ryeowook dengan kompaknya

"Boleh saya duduk disini?"

"Tentu saja . . . bangku itu kosong kok" jawab sungmin dengan senyum manisnya

-benar – benar cantik gadis ini- ucap siwon dalam hati saat melihat senyum manis seorang sungmin.

Sedangkan gadis cantik bak snow white itu tampaknya sudah tak tahu bagaimana caranya bernafas dan berkedip, karena sejak seorang choi siwon memasuki kelasnya, penglihatan indahnya tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang benar – benar mampu merubah kesadarannya. Semua itu terbukti sejak mereka memulai pelajaran sampai istirahat pertama ini seorang Kim Kibum tak pernah melepas penglihatannya dari pemuda tampan Choi siwon.

"apa tak capek melihatku?" tanya siwon akhirnya. Sedang yang di tanya hanya menggelengkan kepala

"apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya siwon untuk yang kedua kalinya

"kenapa kau begitu mempesona" ucap Kibum dengan lancarnya

"Heh . . ."

"Bummie . . ." teriak Kyuhyun dari pintu kelas mereka

Aku Cho Kyuhyun

Sepertinya aku tak perlu menjelaskan diriku dengan rinci. Intinya, aku laki – laki tampan dan aku adalah sepupu dari seorang Kim Kibum. Usiaku sama dengannya namun untuk urusan tingkat kelas aku lebih tinggi satu tingkat di atasnya. Jangan tanya kenapa? Karena memang begitu

"Wae kyunie?" Jawab Kibum yang sudah mulai sadar dari dunia mengamati seorang Choi siwon

"ayo ke kantin . . ." ajak Kyuhyun namun Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"apa kau tak lapar? Baiklah aku yang akan menyuapimu"

"benarkah?" tanya Kibum dengan antusias dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. Kemudian Kibum beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai meninggalkan siwon dengan wajah anehnya.

-ada apa dengan gadis itu? Kenapa sikapnya bisa berubah secepat itu . . . tadi bersikap manis sekali sekarang memasang wajah seangkuh itu- bathin siwon setelah melihat Kibum pergi dengan Kyuhyun

-THE SPOILED GIRL-

Kibum Pov

Sudah hampir 6 bulan aku sekolah disini. Aku selalu mempunyai semangat yang lebih untuk berangkat sekolah. kenapa? Karena tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena pemuda yang bernama Choi Siwon itu. Entah kenapa sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya saat awal sekolah dulu, rasanya aku tak bisa menjauhkan mata indah ini untuk tak melihatnya. Namun walaupun sudah hampir 1 semester kami satu kelas tak pernah sekalipun kami saling menyapa. Sering aku berfikir bahwa seorang choi siwon buta, karena tak pernah sedetikpun dia mengalihkan mata indahnya itu untuk melihatku –seorang Kim Kibum yang tidak bisa di ragukan lagi pesonanya-. Hampir setiap hari meja kelasku selalu penuh dengan hadiah dari para fansku tapi seorang Choi siwon tak pernah sedetikpun meluangkan waktu untuk melihatku. Hanya sesekali dia bicara karena –mungkin- merasa risih dengan sikapku yang selalu memandangnya. Jangan salahkan sikapku yang terlihat sangat menjijikkan ini, tapi aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak melakukannya namun aku tak bisa mengontrolnya. Pikiran dan hatiku benar – benar bertolak belakang. Tapi aku benar – benar merasakan sesak yang teramat dalam sekitar 2 bulan terkhir ini, kalian tahu kenapa? Karena seorang Choi Siwon selalu dekat dengan sahabatku sendiri yaitu Lee Sungmin. Seperti hari ini

"Minnie . . ." panggil siwon dengan indahnya. Padahal dia tak pernah sekalipun memanggilku mungkin namaku saja dia tidak tahu

"ya woonie" jawab sungmin –kenapa mereka saling memanggil dengan mesra sih, apa tak lihat ada aku disini, minnie juga kenapa harus bersikap semanis itu padahal dia tahu aku mengagumi seorang choi siwon. Sebenarnya aku juga tak tahu pasti dengan perasaan ini, entah aku mencintainya atau hanya sekedar kagum karena siwon sangat tampan serta gagah dan jangan lupa dia juga pintar terbukti dari semua nilai hariannya yang selalu mendapat angka sempurna, setidaknya itulah yang aku fikirtan tentang sosoknya-.

"minnie . . . bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan – jalan"

-heh . . . apa aku enggak salah dengar, seorang Choi siwon mengajak sungmin kencan? Ayolah Choi siwon disini ada seorang Kim Kibum dan kau mengabaikannya begitu saja-

"Miane siwonnie . . . besok aku ada acara dengan Kyuhyun"

-bagus minnie . . . thanks minnie karena kau menolak ajakannya, tapi kenapa raut wajah siwon terlihat kecewa? Apa benar dia menyukai Lee sungmin . . . jangaaaaaannn . . . aku mohon Choi siwon jangan menyukai Minnie,dia miliknya Kyuhyun dan kau Choi Siwon hanya milikku-

"ayolah siwonnie jangan memasang wajah kecewa seperti itu" ucap minnie sambil membelai tangan siwon

-Ya Minnie kenapa kau memegang tangannya, aku saja belum pernah melakukannya-

"bagaimana kalau kau pergi dengan Kibum saja" ucap minnie sambil melirikku dan siwon yang langsung menoleh ke arahku. Aku benar – benar salah tingkah kali ini –ayo kim Kibum pasang wajah biasa saja- aku mencoba menyemangati diriku sendiri

"aku ada urusan" jawabku dengan datarnya

"siapa juga yang mau pergi dengan gadis sepertimu" ucap siwon dengan juteknya

-apa? Seorang Kim Kibum di tolak? Apa aku enggak salah dengar-karena jengkel aku dengan sikap siwon, aku putuskan untuk keluar kelas saja dari pada aku makin gila berada di samping siwon dan sungmin yang asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

-tbc-

Hwaaa . . . makin pendek aja ya . . .

* Hannyoung High School : Sekolah ini mempunyai reputasi yang sangat baik di daerahnya, karena untuk dapat bersekolah di sana bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kita harus mengikuti tes yang ketat dan biasanya hanya 30% yang ini juga biasa melakukan pertukaran pelajar di beberapa Negara.

Hari sekolah rata-rata berjalan dari 7:20 pagi sampai 10:10, dengan tujuh sampai sembilan jam kelas di siang hari dan tiga sampai lima jam dari ruang belajar di malam hari. Kelas terakhir 50 menit, dan diikuti oleh sepuluh menit istirahat.

Sejak OSP (kurang tw maksudnya apa, mungkin sejak awal masuk) siswa mengambil kedua kurikulum reguler dan kurikulum khusus untuk universitas aborad, bagaimanapun, para siswa mengikuti kurikulum reguler dari 7:20 pagi sampai 3:40 pm dan kurikulum khusus 16:00-10:10.

Hanyoung mulai tahun ajaran pada bulan Maret dan semester kedua pada bulan September. Tahun ajaran berakhir pada Februari, seperti sebagian besar sekolah di Korea.

Mw ngucapin terima kasih buat semuanya yang menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi FF ini.

Aku juga mau minta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya jika ada kata-kata/kalimat yang ada di tulisan saya yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Dan apabila ada yang menemukan tanda baca yang tak semestinya, dan penulisan yang salah mohon koreksinya.

One more again . . . thank you so much

Thank to :

R407 I Syubidubidu I snower0821 I MissChoi I zakurafrezee I Choi See Won I Kikibummiesiwonnie I wulandarydesy I EvilmagnaeMin I dindaR I I Ichigobumchan I All Guest I

Yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk meninggalkan jejak.

Ini untuk yang minta Link Video inpirasi untuk FF "Siwon Raja Gombal?"

watch?v=RDL7rHh691s

watch?v=FC5-7fU3I8A&list=PL0CF43E0DEE76DFD3

watch?v=5stnrzwbYtU

-Frosyita-


	3. Chapter 3

Previous Chap -2-

"bagaimana kalau kau pergi dengan Kibum saja" ucap minnie sambil melirikku dan siwon yang langsung menoleh ke arahku. Aku benar – benar salah tingkah kali ini –ayo kim Kibum pasang wajah biasa saja- aku mencoba menyemangati diriku sendiri

"aku ada urusan" jawabku dengan datarnya

"siapa juga yang mau pergi dengan gadis sepertimu" ucap siwon dengan juteknya

-apa? Seorang Kim Kibum di tolak? Apa aku enggak salah dengar-karena jengkel aku dengan sikap siwon, aku putuskan untuk keluar kelas saja dari pada aku makin gila berada di samping siwon dan sungmin yang asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

"aku mulai bingung dengan perasaan ini"

RATE / GENDER : T / ROMANCE

THE SPOILED GIRL

CAST : KIBUM + SIWON

Dan banyak Lainnya . . .

Semua nama pemain memang kesengajaan yang saya buat, namun untuk karakter semua murni buatan saya,,,hehehe

Saya hanya pinjam nama saja . . .

.

.

.

Chapter 3

"aaahhhhhhhh . . . . , bagaimana ini bisa terjadi"

Buag

Buag

Buag

Prak

"aku benci keadaan ini" teriak Kibum bertubi – tubi dan tak terkendali. Itulah Kim Kibum yang selalu melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan melempar semua barang – barang yang ada di hadapannya, dan sekarang yang menjadi sasaran kemurkaan seorang Kim Kibum adalah bantal, guling, seprai yang di obrak – abrik, jam beker, make up rias dan tak terkecuali kaca rias juga menjadi sasaran gadis cantik ini.

"ayolah nona kim . . . tenanglah" nasihat park ajeomma terus menerus seraya mengikuti kemanapun kibum pergi

"hikz . . . hikz . . . hikz . . ." kibum akhirnya berhenti di tepi tempat tidurnya "Bummie kenapa jadi pencundang begini ajeomma . . ." ucapnya dengan di iringi isakan yang mulai mereda

"ajeomma ngerti nona . . . tapi semua bisa di perbaiki . . ." nasehat park ajeomma sambil memeluk anak majikannya itu dengan lembut

"BUMMIE . . . " teriakan menggema di dalam kamar

"bummie gwechanayo?" tanya sungmin setelah berada di samping kibum

"sudahlah bummie . . . " ucap wookie sambil mengusap air mata yang mulai kering dari manik indahnya

"minnie, wookie . . . kalian tahu kan . . . seorang Kim Kibum tak pernah kalah?" sungmin dan wookie hanya mengangguk tanda membenarkan ucapannya "tapi . . . hari ini aku mengalaminya . . . "

"bukankah itu bagus bummie . . ." kibum dan ryeowook hanya mengangkat satu alisnya tanda tak mengerti dengan ucapan sungmin "itu bagus bummie . . . dengan begini kau akan menemukan saingan yang benar – benar tepat" wookie hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai tanda membenarkan apa yang di ucapkan sungmin

"tapi . . . choi siwon itu mengalahkanku di segala hal . . ."

" tidak di semua hal kok . . . nyatanya Bummie punya penggemar banyak, dia tidak . . . " sanggah wookie

"gomawo minnie . . . wookie . . ." kibum memeluk kedua sahabatnya dengan erat

"ne . . . sekarang bummie tidur ne . . ." perintah sungmin dan mendapat anggukan dari kibum

"Tidurlah bummie . . . semoga mimpi indah" ucap wookie sebelum mereka keluar dari kamar berwarna biru tosca milik Kim Kibum

.

.

.

"sebenarnya ada apa nona" tanya park ajeomma setelah melihat sungmin dan wookie berada di dapur untuk mengambil minum

"hanya ketidakpuasan saja ajeomma" jawab wookie sambil meminum air di genggamannya

"bisakah nona ceritakan . . . "

Flashback on

"hari ini kita akan menerima hasil semester pertama kita" girang wookie

"siapakah yang akan jadi yang pertama"

"tentu saja bummie, . . . siapa lagi" ucap wookie semangat

"aku rasa juga begitu . . ."yakin kibum

"baiklah anak – anak hari ini kalian akan menerima hasil evaluasi belajar semester pertama . . . dan untuk yang mendapat juara pertama adalah . . . " ucap han seonsaengnim dengan menggantung kata – katanya. Semua siswa hanya diam tidak ada yang berani menebak karena memang sangat sulit sekali menebak siapa yang menjadi juara pertama pada kelas yang hampir semua muridnya mempunyai kepintaran yang hampir sama.

"dan juaranya adalah . . . CHOI SIWON . . ." ucap han seonsaengnim dengan lantangnya, dan seketika kelas menjadi ryuh memberi ucapan selamat kepada sang bintag kelas. Kecuali 3 gadis cantik yang masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang mereka dengar

-bukan Kim kibum juaranya-

-bukan kim kibum yang pertama-

-bukan aku sang bintang kelas, tapi laki – laki mempesona itu yang telah meraihnya-

Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hingga tak memperdulikan keramaian yang tercipta karena kegembiraan seorang Choi Siwon

Bruuug . . .

Suara itu mampu membuat mereka menghentikan suara bising di dalam kelas dan membuyarkan lamunan sungmin dan ryeowook dengan cepat

"Ya . . . Kim Kibum . . . " reflek siwon langsung berjongkok untuk mengangkat Kibum

Tak ada yang tahu awalnya bagaimana, mereka hanya tahu bahwa gadis seputih salju itu tiba – tiba pingsan di lantai dengan wajah yang sangat pucat sekali"

"YA BUMMIE IREONA . . ." teriak wookie

"Choi Siwon tolong bawa Kibum ke UKS" perintah han seonsaengnim dengan segera

Kepanikan pun terjadi di kelas mereka karena kejadian yang sangat tiba –tiba itu, sungmin dan wookie tak mengantar Kibum ke UKS karena mereka memang masih dalam keadaan terkejut

Flashback end

"begitulah ajeomma . . . dan kami juga tak tahu ada kejadian apa di UKS itu, saat kami kesana bummie sudah tidak ada dan begitu juga dengan choi siwon, mereka sepertinya pulang lebih awal dari pada kami" terang sungmin dengan sejelas – jelasnya

"owh . . . mungkin nona hanya kaget, karena nona memang tak pernah mengenal kekalahan"

.

.

.

"ach . . . hari yang indah untuk mengawali semester baru"

"ach . . . kalau ingat sekolah aku jadi ingat laki – laki itu"

"aku juga jadi ingat dengan nilai semesterku yang berada di bawahnya"

"ach . . . aku membencinya . . ."

Gerutu seorang gadis cantik dan berkulit seputih salju sebelum menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya yang sudah tidak masuk beberapa hari ini karena memang sekolah dalam keadaan non aktif dalam kegiatan belajar mengajar

"pagi nona kim"

"pagi ajeomma"

"minum susunya nona . . ."

"aaa. . . roti di olesi selai strowberry nona" kibum hanya menurut saja saat park ajeomma melayaninya seperti anak kecil. Tapi memang itulah kebiasaannya tak pernah mau makan kalau tidak di suapi. Bukannya Kim kibum tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, namun dia selalu berdalih bahwa makan sendiri itu rasanya sangat hambar dan membuat perutnya mual. Mungkin terkesan sangat manja namun tak pernah ada yang mempermasalahkannnya termasuk 2 sahabatnya -sungmin dan ryeowook- serta sepupunya.

"Annyeonghaseo . . . Bummie chagi . . ."

"tanpam sekali hari ini . . ." ucap kibum yang masih sibuk dengan sarapannya

"ya . . . kim Kibum . . . masih saja kau menyusahkan park ajeomma" hanya di tanggapi senyuman oleh park ajeomma

"kajja bummie . . . nanti kita telat"

"ne yesung oppa . . ."

.

.

.

Saat Kibum memasuki kelasnya dia sudah melihat seorang choi siwon duduk manis dengan membaca buku yang sangat tebal. Tapi ini bukan pemandangan langka untuknya karena memang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya melihat siwon selalu membaca buku sebelum jam pelajaran di mulai. Dia –siwon- memang bukan orang yang banyak bicara serta banyak teman, dari yang kibum tahupun siwon hanya dekat dengan sungmin. Dan sudah menjadi rutinitas seorang gadis cantik bernama Kim Kibum ini untuk selalu menanyakan buku apa yang sedang di baca choi siown, tapi entah kenapa pagi ini dia terlalu malas untuk menanyakannya, jangakan menanyakan, melihatpun kibum bener – bener tidak mau melakukannya. Dia hanya melewati siwon begitu saja membuat objek yang terlewati merasa aneh

"kenapa dia tak menanyakan buku yang aku baca . . . ada apa denganya . . . apa dia sakit . . . atau dia sudah tak terpesona denganku . . . ach, apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan . . . untuk apa aku memikirkan gadis playgirl ini . . . terserah dia sajalah . . . tapi, aku kok merasa aneh kalau dia bersikap sedingin ini padaku . . ." tanya siwon pada dirinya sendiri dengan tak melepas pandangannya dari kibum

"kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu . . ."

"aku hanya ingin saja"

"terserahlah"

"kenapa kau membenciku?"

".."

"kenapa kau diam saja? Aku ingin tahu alasannya"

".."

"apa kau tak punya mulut untuk menjawabku?"

"anggap saja aku tak pernah mengatakannya"

"tapi kau pernah mengatakannya"

"sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet"

"sejak kau bilang kau membenciku"

"apa kau memikirkan kata – kataku . . . atau kau tak terima aku membencimu"

"aku terima"

"kalau begitu tak usah kau tanyakan alasannya"

"harusnya kau bilang terima kasih saat aku membawamu ke UKS tapi saat kau sadar kau malah berteriak dan mengatakan membenciku . . . sangat tidak masuk akal"

"kau terlalu banyak bicara"

"karena memang perlu banyak bicara"

"diamlah"

"kalau kau menjawab aku akan diam"

Mereka terus saja melontarkan kata – kata yang tak ada satu dari merekapun yang mau mengakhiri percakapan pagi mereka walau tanpa saling memandang sampai seorang guru memasuki kelas mereka dan menghentikan perdebatan yang tak akan pernah berujung.

.

.

.

"kenapa tadi aku berbicara banyak sekali dengannya . . . aneh sekali . . . padahal aku tak pernah berbicara sebanyak itu sebelumnya . . . termasuk dengan sungminpun aku tak pernah bercakap – cakap sebanyak itu" siwon tersenyum sendiri mengingat percakapan paginya dengan kibum yang terlihat sagat konyol

"ech . . . kenapa tubuh ini berdesir saat mengingatnya"

"dasar pikiran bodoh . . . "

"sedang apa gadis itu di taman sendirian . . . " tanya siwon pada dirinya sendiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman tempat gadis yang di lihatnya

"kau sepertinya kurang sehat . . ."

"kenapa hari ini kau menyebalkan sekali" jawab gadis itu yang ternyata adalah kibum

"aku hanya bertanya"

"apa kau mengkhawatirkanku choi siwon,ssi?" tanya kibum dengan memutar arah pandangnya ke arah siwon dengan tajam

"a . . . a . . . an . . . "

"Ya . . . choi siwon apa yang kau lakukan?" belum selesai siwon mengucapkan kata – kata untuk menanggapi ucapan kibum, sudah ada suara yang mengintruksinya

"ne . . ."

"kau membuat kibum sedih ne?" tanya laki – laki itu dengan berjalan perlahan ke arah mereka –siwon dan kibum-

"aniya"

Bug

"aw . . ."

Pukulan tepat di perut siwon

Bug

Bug

Pukulan tepat di pipi kiri dan kanan siwon

-kibum beranjak dari tempat duduknya namun hanya menyaksikan tanpa berniat menghentikan kegiatan salah satu penggemarnya yang tak rela melihatnya di sakiti oleh orang lain-

Pukulan bertubi- tubi menghantam perut dan wajah siwon

"ki . . . kibum" ucap siwon dengan mengulurkan tangannya, tanda dia membutuhkan pertolongan namun Kibum hanya melihatnya tanpa berniat menghentikannya –lagi-

"Ya . . . Lee Jihun apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak seorang gadis yang mampu menghentikan kegiatan laki – laki itu yang ternyata bernama Lee Jihun

"kau tak apa "

"gomawo wookie"

"Kibum apa yang kau lakukan?"

"kau lihat kan minnie dari tadi aku disini"

"tapi harusnya kau bisa menghentikannya" tutur sungmin dengan lembutnya

"kenapa kau jadi jahat begini bummie . . . bukannya kau mencintainya?"

Deg

Jantung siwon tiba – tiba berdetak lebih kencang saat dia samar – samar mendengar ucapan sungmin.

-apa aku enggak salah dengar . . . gadis sepopuler kibum menyukai laki – laki sepertiku?-

"ach . . . kepalaku bener – bener pusing" guman siwon sebelum dia benar – benar tak punya tenaga lagi untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dan membuka matanya

"Ya . . . choi siwon . . . iroena . . ."

Sungmin dan kibum berlari ke arah siwon saat mendengar wookie berteriak. Namun langkah kibum terhenti saat sungmin menginterupsinya

"berhenti disitu Kim Kibum dan jangan melangkahkan kakimu walau hanya 1cm pun . . . kau benar – benar keterlaluan kali ini"

-tbc-

Bagaimana chapter 3 ini? Apakah terlihat membosankan?

Mw ngucapin terima kasih buat semuanya yang menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi FF ini.

Aku juga mau minta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya jika ada kata-kata/kalimat yang ada di tulisan saya yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Dan apabila ada yang menemukan tanda baca yang tak semestinya, dan penulisan yang salah mohon koreksinya.

One more again . . . thank you so much

Thank to :

snower0821(bisa di pertimbangkan,,,hehehe) - Choi Hye Won (he"em . . . pesona choi siwon memang tak di ragukan) - kang hyun yoo (its ok) – fardil (siwon jangan di tabok donk . . . kasihan)- RistaMbum - wulandarydesy, Kikibummiesiwonnie (hanya tertarik bukan berarti suka,hehe) - Choi See Won - mitade13 – kimshippo (its ok) - zakurafrezee – All Guest – Terima kasih atas partisipasinya "Gamshahamida"

-frosyita-


	4. Chapter 4

-previous chap 3-

Jantung siwon tiba – tiba berdetak lebih kencang saat dia samar – samar mendengar ucapan sungmin.

-apa aku enggak salah dengar . . . gadis sepopuler kibum menyukai laki – laki sepertiku?-

"ach . . . kepalaku bener – bener pusing" guman siwon sebelum dia benar – benar tak punya tenaga lagi untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dan membuka matanya

"Ya . . . choi siwon . . . iroena . . ."

Sungmin dan kibum berlari ke arah siwon saat mendengar wookie berteriak. Namun langkah kibum terhenti saat sungmin menginterupsinya

"berhenti disitu Kim Kibum dan jangan melangkahkan kakimu walau hanya 1cm pun . . . kau benar – benar keterlaluan kali ini"

.

.

.

"dia melakukan itu padaku"

RATE / GENDER : T / ROMANCE / GS

THE SPOILED GIRL

CAST : KIBUM + SIWON

Dan banyak Lainnya . . .

Semua nama pemain memang kesengajaan yang saya buat, namun untuk karakter semua murni buatan saya,,,hehehe

Saya hanya pinjam nama saja . . .

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"hufz . . . "

Untuk kesekian kalinya si gadis cantik ini menghela nafas, ada sesuatu hal yg membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali hanya menghela nafas panjang dan pendek.

~deg~

Dan sekarang jantungnya mulai berdetak karena takut, kaget atau apalah dia juga belum bisa mengidentifikasi debaran yg menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya

"hufz . . ."

Dan dia mengulangi lagi kegiatan yg sangat tidak penting itu hanya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup dan takut yang melandanya

-tok tok . . . tok tok-

Si gadis cantik mulai memberanikan diri mengangkat tangan putihnya dan mulai memukul pelan pintu yang sejak tadi hanya di pandanginya saja.

-kret . . .-

Suara pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan wanita paruh baya yg sangat cantik

Sang gadis cantik mencoba tersenyum ramah namun terlihat sangat canggung

"annyeong . . . kim kibum imnida" gadis cantik yang bernama kim kibum mulai memperkenalkan diri dan menundukkan badannya sebagai bentuk dari sopan santun yang memang harus di gunakan

"ne . . . ada yg bisa di bantu"

"ach . . . ne . . . apa benar ini rumah choi siwon ?"

"oh ne . . . dia ada di dalam . . . masuklah" wanita paruh baya itu membukakan pintu lebih lebar untuk memberi ruang lebih luas kepada kibum agar bisa masuk lebih dalam.

Kibum mengulas senyum sebelum memasukin rumah yang terlihat sangat sederhana ini. Dia menegdarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok namja yang ingin di temuinya.

"ada apa kim kibum"

"ah~ annie . . . ." jawabnya canggung karena kepergok sedang mencari sesuatu

"siwon ada d kamarnya . . . naiklah tanggi ini dan kau akan menemukan namanya di salah satu pintu kamar disana" terang wanita cantik dengan ramahnya

"eh . . . ne . . . " kibum kaget mendengar penuturan yang tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya

"naiklah . . . siwon pasti senang kau datang"

"ah . . . ne . . ."

Dengan langkah ragu Kibum mulai menapakkan kaki jenjangnya menaikin anak tangga satu persatu sampai tak terasa dia sudah berada di lantai dasar dan tepat di hadapannya ada sebuah ruangan tertutup yang bertuliskan "siwon zona".

Hufz~

Dan kibum mulai mengulang kegiatan menarik nafas untuk meredam rasa gugupnya.

~klek~

"eh . . . tak terkunci"

Tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dulu, kibum mulai membuka kamar siwon dan memasukinnya dengan perlahan. Saat kibum melangkah dengan hati – hati seperti pencuri yang takut ketahuan, dia melihat Siwon sedang membaca buku di atas tempat tidurnya dengan tenang.

'apa dia tak merasa kalau pintu kamarnya terbuka'

'apa buku itu terlalu seru sampai tak menyadari kehadiranku'

Kibum mulai sibuk dengan fikirannya dan gerutuan tak penting yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"untuk apa kesini?" sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kibum

"hanya ingin melihat kau masih hidup atau mati" jawab Kibum dengan dinginnya

"aku masih hidup, jadi pulanglah" jawab siwon tak kalah dingin tanpa melihat ke arah kibum

Kibum mendekat ke arah ranjang yang di gunakan siwon

"kau jahat sekali~"

"aku apa kau yang jahat?"

"kenapa tak melawan mereka?"

"kenapa kau tak menghentikan mereka?"

"apa gunanya kau punya ilmu bela diri?"

"kau mencari informasi tentangku?"

"apa kau ingin terlihat hebat di depan Sungmin?" nada suara Kibum mulai terdengar seperti orang sedang di landa cemburu dan marah

'sungmin?' pikir siwon sebelum membalas ucapan kibum

Siwon kemudian meletakkan bukunya dan melihat ke arah Kibum dengan intens

"kenapa Sungmin?" suara siwon mulai melembut

"kau tak akan bisa memilikinya" suara Kibum semakin terlihat jelas ada kebencian disana

"apa aku terlihat ingin memiliki sungmin?"

'eh~ apa yang baru saja aku katakan' pikir kibum

"kenapa diam?"

Tanpa disadari kibum, tiba – tiba siwon menariknya kedalam dekapanya

"kau seperti orang cemburu Kim kibum" Siwon berbisik di telinga kibum membuat tubuhnya menegang karena rasa geli dan kaget. Kibum mencoba berdiri namun Siwon makin memeluknya dengan erat

"katakan sesuatu dan kau akan terbebas dari kurunganku" Siwon mulai mencium pipi putih kibum dengan sedikit memberikan gigitan – gigitan kecil

"Choi Siwon . . . apa yang kau lakukan?"

"katakan sesuatu . . ."

"apa yang harus aku katakan?" Kibum mencoba mendorong siwon namun usahanya benar – benar sia – sia

Kibum terus saja meronta membuat siwon merasa kasihan dan membuatnya melepaskan pelukan erat yang dia berikan pada kibum.

~hufz . . . .

Kibum memanyunkan bibirnya . . . terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan

"aku kesini untuk menjengukmu bukan menyerahkan nyawaku"

"arraso . . ." jawab siwon dengan sedikit terkikih karena berhasil membuat Kibum marah

"kalau begitu kibum pulang saja"

Kibum berdiri dari ranjang siwon dan memutar tubuhnya menuju arah pintu keluar.

Sebelum kibum berhasil membuka pintu . . .

"besok jam 9 pagi aku akan menjemputmu"

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya

'menjemput? Menjemput? Apa maksudnya? Dia mengajakku' senyum lebar terpasang jelas di wajah kibum

"diam berarti kau setuju"

Kibum tak membalikkan tubuhnya, dia ingin segera keluar dari kamar siwon untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Dengan segera Kibum memutar knop pinyu dan berjalan keluar tak lupa ia menutup pintu lagi

"aaaaaa . . . ." kibum menjerit kecil dan melompat – lompat seperti mendapatkan lotre yang sangat besar

"dia mengajakku kencan" senyum mengembang dengan lebar di bibirnya dengan memegang kedua pipinya

"ah~ tadi dia juga menciumku" senyumnya tiba –tiba pudar saat mengingat siwon mencium dan menggigit kecil pipinya "dia pervert sekali" dia semakin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"kenapa masih disini"

"eh . . ."

Siwon hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"aku pergi kok" jawab kibum dengan dinginnya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menuruni aak tangga

"dasar Kim Kibum . . . " ucap siwon dengan senyum memikatnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kibum yang ke kanak – kanakan.

-tbc-

Hahaha . . .

SiBum datang lagi nech . . . .

Masih pada ingat nggak ya dg FF ini?

Sedikit?

Emang sengaja di bikin sedikit dulu,, hehehehe

Mw ngucapin terima kasih buat semuanya yang menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi FF ini.

Aku juga mau minta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya jika ada kata-kata/kalimat yang ada di tulisan saya yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Dan apabila ada yang menemukan tanda baca yang tak semestinya, dan penulisan yang salah mohon koreksinya.

One more again . . . thank you so much

Thank to :

Shofiy Nurlatief || snower0821 ||Kyu ||Cho kyu ||yuukiheaven ||Kikibummiesiwonnie ||

cho dizma joyer ||Choikibummie||

terima kasih atas reviewnya!

Mw panjang – mw pendek tak jadi masalah

Dan terima kasih atas masukannya

"frosyita"

"08 Okt '12"


	5. Chapter 5

Mw ngucapin terima kasih buat semuanya yang menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi FF ini.

Aku juga mau minta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya jika ada kata-kata/kalimat yang ada di tulisan saya yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Dan apabila ada yang menemukan tanda baca yang tak semestinya, dan penulisan yang salah mohon koreksinya.

One more again . . . thank you so much

Thank to :

Shofiy Nurlatief || RistaMbum || Kibummiechoi || sibum shipp|| Choi HaeMin || Repaaass || Simbaa|| meyy-chaan || Kikibummiesiwonnie || anin|| mitade13|| yuki88 ||zakurafrezee || Sibumshipper || EvilmagnaeMin || Cho97|| diya1013 || ||BbuingBbuing137 ||Adyndaratih|| Shim Yeonhae || Guest

terima kasih atas reviewnya!

Mw panjang – mw pendek tak jadi masalah

Dan terima kasih atas masukannya

"frosyita"

"16 Desember '12"

.

.

.

RATE / GENDER : T / ROMANCE / GS /OOC

THE SPOILED GIRL

CAST : KIBUM + SIWON

Dan beberapa tokoh lainnya

Semua nama pemain memang kesengajaan yang saya buat, namun untuk karakter semua murni buatan saya,,,hehehe

Saya hanya pinjam nama saja . . .

.

.

.

.

.

-Chapter 5-

"Sempurna . . . ."

Itulah kalimat pertama yang di lontarkan Kibum setelah menyelesaikan misinya untuk membuatnya terlihat cantik saat acara kencan pertamanya dengan sang pangeran tampan Choi Siwon. Pasti kalian ingat kan,, hari ini tepat jam 9 sang namja yang sudah lama dia mimpikan akan mengajaknya jalan – jalan. Dan tepat di depan kaca besar ini dia melihat dirinya begitu sempurna,, dengan memakai dress berwarna putih panjang selutut di padukan dengan tas kecil slempang berwarna biru dan jangan lupa rambutnya yg panjang di bentuk agak bergelombang serta jepit rambut mungil di sebelah kanan yg berwarna senada dengan tasnya. Sepatu? Tentu saja dia memakai sepatu . . . namun dia hanya memakai sepatu datar yang sangat pas dengan warna tas dan jepit rambutnya. Benar – benar perpaduan yang sangat pas dan tepat.

Denga riang dia menapaki anak tangga dan sedikit bersenandung puas dengan hasil kerjanya dan kerja 2 sahabatnya Sungmin dan Ryewook yang menemaninya berbelanja untuk acara yang menurut Kibum sangat spesial ini.

"waow"

Itulah kalimat pertama yang di dengar Kibum dan dia hanya tersenyum tanda dia puas dengan kalimat yang hanya mempunyai 4 huruf itu

"kau cantik"

Kalaimat kedua yang benar benar membuat kibum merona hebat di pipi putihnya . . .

"tapi . . . ."

Tapi? Kenapa tiba – tiba ada kalimat itu yang keluar , apa ada yang salah dengan dia saat ini.

"tapi apa?"

Serempak sungmin, ryeowook dan yesung bertanya pada sang pembuat kata "tapi" yang membuat kibum menampakkan raut sedih dan menunduk tanda dia terlihat ingin menangis.

"kenapa pakai dress?"

"kibum catik kyu pakai dress"

"tapi min . . . ini kibum mau jalan – jalan dengan siwon bukan dengan kalian"

"lalu apa bedanya kyu"

"ah . . . aku mengerti maksud kyu"

"apa yesung?"

"karena . . . ."

Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan kata – katanya pelayan rumah ini datang dan memberitahukan kalau ada tamu untuk Nona cantik mereka. Seketika wajah Kibum langsung kembali cerah dan tanpa berpamitan dengan teman – teman serta kedua sepupu tampannya kibum melesat secepat kilat dan dii susul dengan keempat pendampingnya yang tak mau melupakan adegan yang sangat bersejarah ini.

"hai kibum"

-diam-

-kaget-

-speechless-

"hai siwon"

"ternyata kalian ada di sini"

Siwon tersenyum setelah sapaannya malah di jawab oleh Kyuhyun dan di jawab senyuman oleh Sungmin, Ryewook dan Yesung. Trus Kibum,,, ada apa dengan dia?

"Kibum 'nggak mau pergi" ucapnya tegas dan mebuat semuanya kaget

"wae?" tanya mereka serempak

"itu"

"itu apa kibum"

"itu sungmin"

Kibum menunjuk sesuatu yang membuat mereka bingung. Mereka tak paham dengan maksud Kibum yang sangat ambigu. "itu?" siapa yang 'nggak bingung saat mendengar kalimat ambigu yang tiba – tiba keluar begitu saja.

"apa kibum"

Akhirnya siwon pun bertanya . . .

"Kibum 'nggak mau naik itu"

"apa? Sepeda ini?"

"iya . . . . Kibum 'nggak mau"

Heh~ setelah mendengar penuturan Kibum, semua langsung menghembuskan nafas tak percaya

"Kibum 'nggak mau naik sepeda,, nanti rambut Kibum berantakan semua"

Dan Kibumpun langsung beranjak pergi.

Siwon?

Sedang siwon hanya diam saja, effect kaget dari apa yang dia dengar.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari mengejar kibum yang pergi begitu saja. Tanpa basa basi kyu langsung mengangkat tubuh kibum walau kibum terus saja meronta

"yesung hyung tolooong" teriak kyuhyun heboh karena merasa kualahan dengan kibum yang makin meronta hebat

Karena merasa terpanggil, yesung pun melesat secepat kilat dan membantu Kyuhyun mengangkat Kibum. Setelah adegan angkat mengakat dan meronta tanpa henti akhirnya mereka berhasill mengangkat Kibum ke atas motornya Siwon.

Sungmin dengan sigap mengambil helm dan memakaikannya langsung di kepala kibum dan melingkarkan tangan Kibum di pinggang Siwon. Karena effect gerak cepat teman temannya membuat Kibum tak bisa mengucapkan kata kata yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

"oke . . . beres" ucap mereka serempak sambil mengacungkan jempol nya

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan segera melajukan sepedahnya.

Kibum yang kaget dengan kecepatan sepeda yg menurutnya cepat,, dia hanya memeluk pinggang siwon erat dan memejamkan matanya tak berani melihat sekitar.

"Kibum"

...

"kibummie"

...

Karena tak mendapatkan jawaban akhirnya siwon pun menghentikan laju sepedahnya dan mengelus tangan kibum yang masih erat memeluk pinggangnya.

"sudah sampai" tanya kibum ragu

"buka mata kibum"

Namun dia hanya menggelengkan kepala

"buka chagi~"

"hhmm . . ." dengan ragu dia membuka matanya "hhmm~ini kan belum jauh dari rumah kibum"ucapnya tampak ragu setelah melihat daerah sekelilingnya

"hm~"

"mian~"

"gwechana . . ."

Siwon menarik tangan Kibum dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di atas bukit.

"sebaiknya kita duduk disini saja"

"kalau mau kesini . . . untuk apa kibum berdandan rapi begini" ucap Kibum sedikit cemberut

Namun siwon hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan kibum yang sudah mulai terlihat manja dan egois.

''karena kibumnya Choi Siwon takut naik sepeda"

"bukan takut . . . tapi g suka . . . eh~ tadi bilang apa?"

"apa?"

"kibumnya siapa?"

~hahahah~  
namun siwon bukannya menjawab malah menertawakannya dengan keras dan menarik tangan Kibum dii pangkuannya.

"hhmm~"

"begini saja . . . ." ucap siwon sambil memeluk pinggang Kibum dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kibum sebelah kiri,,"disini juga tak buruk" lanjutnya sambil menghisap jemari mungil kibum

"hhmm~" Kibum hanya mengerang saat menerima perlakuan manis dari laki2 yang memangkunya.

"saranghae Kim kibum" ucap siwon lirih tepat di telingan Kibum sebelah kiri

"mwo?" kaget Kibum dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang,, tepat saat kibum merubah posisi tanpa sengaja tangan kirinya menyentuh "little choi"

"Ki . . ."

"hwaaaa . . . kibum enggak sengaja wonnie . . ." ucapnya sedikit takut namun siwon hanya tersenyum dan malah memajukkan wajahnya serta memeiringkan wajahnya . . .

1

2

3

Kibum hanya mengerjap

4

5

6

Bibir itu semakin dekat

7

8

9

"aw~" tiba2 kibum menjerit

"waeyo bummie . . ."

Hwaaaa~

"tangan Kibum di gigit semut" ucapnya sambil terisak

Sedang siwon hanya memasang tampang lesu karena gagal melakukan adegan ciuman pertama mereka.

Siwon menggenggam tangan kibum dan menciumnya dengan lembut bekas gigitan beberapa semut yang mengganggu acaranya untuk "menikmati" bibir palm kibum.

"bagaimana kibum?"

"gomawo~" ucap kibum singkat dan langsung mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir siwon serta secepat kilat beranjak dari pangkuan siwon

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Ya Kim Kibum berhenti" teriak siwon saat kesadaran sudah merasukinya

Namun kibum bukannya berhenti malah terus berlari kearah sepeda mereka di parkir

"nado saranghae choi siwon" teriak kibum di sela sela usahanya melarikan diri dan tanpa dia sadari ternyata di depanya ada kumpulan rumput liar yang tak sengaja dia injak dan akhirnya . . .

~bruk~

"Hhhwaaaaaa . . . . . siwonnieee . . . .rumputnya nakal . . . . hhwaaaa . . . ."

-TBC-

Hahahai . . . adakah yg masih ingat dengan FF ini yang makin hari makin aneh saja . hehehhe

Setelah sekian lama menghilang akhirnya saya datang lagi^^ mumpung libur dan semua urusan yang berhubungan dengan ujian telah selesai makan FF ini terjamahlah oleh tangan saya lagi,, hehehe

Sedikit?

Memang . . . karena saya memang suka membuat FF secara singkat ^^

Dan 1 chapter lagi maka FF ini berakhir


	6. Chapter 6

Mw ngucapin terima kasih buat semuanya yang menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi FF ini.

Aku juga mau minta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya jika ada kata-kata/kalimat yang ada di tulisan saya yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Dan apabila ada yang menemukan tanda baca yang tak semestinya, dan penulisan yang salah mohon koreksinya.

One more again . . . thank you so much

Thank to :

zae-kim|| zakurafrezee || meyy-chaan || anin arlunerz|| BoPeepBoPeep137|| Choi HaeMin || Simbaa|| Andreychoi|| Cho97 || Shofiy Nurlatief|| Rhiiezha|| psykkh || ||BbuingBbuing137 || Guest

terima kasih atas reviewnya!

Mw panjang – mw pendek tak jadi masalah

Dan terima kasih atas masukannya

"frosyita"

"22 maret 2013"

.

.

.

RATE / GENDER : T / ROMANCE / GS /OOC

THE SPOILED GIRL

CAST : KIBUM + SIWON

Semua nama pemain memang kesengajaan yang saya buat, namun untuk karakter semua murni buatan saya,,,hehehe

Saya hanya pinjam nama saja . . .

.

.

.

.

.

-Chapter 6-

Aku "Choi Siwon" seorang namja yang bisa di katakan sangat beruntung karena bisa berdampingan dengan yeoja yang bisa dikatakan "sempurna". Yeoja yang manis dan bertalenta serta berasal dari keluarga yang sangat berada. Dia sang malaikat sempurna memilih seseorang biasa seperti "Choi Siwon" yang sangat tidak sempurna.

"Chagi . . . " suara indahnya memasuki gendang telingaku dan sangat terdengar merdu

"Chagi . . . " terdengar dengan indah sekali lagi

"Awww . . . . " jeritku saat merasakan benda mendarat di bahu sebelah kiriku.

"Ya . . . Choi Siwon apa kau tuli" terdengar suara _my angel_ mengalun dengan ganasnya

"ganas?"

"ganas?"

"ganas? Jangan – jangan _my angel_ sedang marah"

Ku dongakkan kepalaku lurus ke depan sambil tersenyum nyengir melihat _my angel_ melotot tak bersahabat ke arahku. Ku arahkan kakiku ke arah _my beloved lovely_ dengan menutup _tab_-ku terlebih dahulu dan meletakkannya begitu saja.

"wae . . . _my spoilt girl_?"

"kau mengacuhkanku" ucapnya dengan sedikit mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya

"Wonnie tak mengacuhkanmu _my baby_" ucapku dengan senyum yang sangat menawan

"Wonnie melakukannya"

"aniyo _baby_"

"hufz . . . . ." my beloved lovely hanya menghela nafas dengan wajah cemberut dan melangkah pergi

"Bummie enggak mau nikah dengan Wonnie" ucapnya dengan lantang dan tegas

Setelah mendengar kalimat lantang dan tegas dari bibir yeoja yang paling aku cintai dunia-akhirat ini, aku hanya bisa menghentikan langkahku dan mencoba memprosesnya dengan benar dalam otak cerdasku ini

'tak mau menikah denganku? Lalu siapa yang bakalan menikah dengannya? Apa orang itu lebih baik dariku atau nanti _my lovely_ malah di siksa dan . . . . . . '

Siwon sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri . . . dan akhirnya . . .

"andweee'' dia menjerit sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat karena takut akan hal – hal buruk yang dia bayangkan

Mendengar teriakan siwon yang melebihi batas normal manusia biasa, Kibumpun menghentikan langkahnya dengan sedikit mengerang dan membalikkan tubuhnya

"Wonnie apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit marah sambil merapatkan gigi – gigi rapinya

Choi Siwon bukannya menjawab malah berlari dan memeluk Kibum dengan _posesive_nya

"Bummienya Wonnie yang paling manis . . . . " ucapnya sambil menciumi bibir merah menggoda Kibum "cukup ya ngambeknya . . . Wonnie minta maaf deh kalau bikin Bummie marah" rayunya sambil mengelus wajah putih tanpa noda milik sang malaikat cantik.

Kibum hanya diam sambil mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya karena merasa kesal

"bajunya bagus Bummie . . . " ucap Siwon mencoba merubah suasana

"jeongmal?"

Itulah "Kim Kibum" sang malaikat cantikku yang bisa merubah _mood_ dalam hitungan detik, dia akan marah kalau dia merasa di acuhkan dan dia akan merasa sangat bahagia jika semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Dan aku sangat hafal betul akan semua sifatnya karena kami sudah berhubungan sejak 7 tahun lalu. Apapun aku tahu tentang dia dari sifat baik sampai sifat buruknya. Jika ada yang bertanya apakah kami tak pernah bertengkar?

Ah~ tentu saja kami sering sekali bertengkar apalagi kalau harus berhadapan dengan sifat manja dan egoisnya. Tak sekali atau dua kali Kibum meminta putus jika kami sedang beretngkar. Dan dengan kelapangan hati dan dada maka aku harus bersabar dan mengatur tata kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut _sexy_ ku agar tak salah berucap dan mengakibatkan semua akan berakhir dengan cepatnya.

Kibum juga pernah berhenti bicara padaku selama satu minggu dan itu rasanya membuatku sangat prustasi. Banyak cara yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghibur "gadis manjaku" ini karena memang Kim Kibum sangat sulit untuk tersentuh hatinya.

Apakah aku tidak bosan dengan sifat manjanya?

Tentu saja aku akan menjawab "iya". Aku pernah bosan dan sangat kesal dengan sikap manjanya karena terkesan egois dan maunya menang sendiri. Dan pada saat kami bertengkar hebat dan pastinya aku sudah tahu akhirnya pasti dia akan meminta "putus" dan tepat saja perhitunganku, maka dengan lantang aku menjawab "kita putus". Saat itulah aku melihatnya bagai manusia tak bernyawa, aku tak pernah membayangkan akan seperti ini jadinya . . . tapi aku sangat lelah dengan semua sikapnya da dengan berat hati dan berusaha setega mungkin aku meninggalkannya. Cukup lama kami bertengkar saat itu dan aku tetap bertahan pada sikap egoisku dan menyingkirkan semua rasa cinta yang aku punya. Namun entah ada angin apa . . . Kibumku datang dan mengakui kesalahan dan semua sikap egoisnya. Sejak saat itu kami hanya sering melakukan pertengkaran – pertengkaran kecil dan disinilah kami sekarang . . .

Kami disini untuk memesan baju pernikahan kami yang akan kami lakukan 6 bulan lagi, aku Choi siwon akan menikah dengan Kim Kibum setelah melewati banyak cobaan yang sangat sulit untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini.

Banyak hal yang kami lalui dan akan sangat panjang ceritanya jika aku menuangkan semuanya di _tab_-ku ini bisa – bisa _my sweet angel_ akan marah lagi jika aku mengacuhkannya. Seperti beberapa menit lalu . . .

"Wonnie mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan nada cemberut

"sebentar_ baby_ . . . Wonnie mau ngambil _tab_ bentar"

Dan dengan enggan akhirnya dia menginjinkan walau hanya dengan menggumankan "eum".

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, mengetik sambil melihatnya memilih – milih baju untuk persiapan pernikahan kami.

-end-

Maaf jika terkesan aneh . . . memang dari awal FF ini udah di setting seperti ini, tidak akan menampilkan seluruh kejadian yang "tokoh cerita" alami. Namun hanya menceritakan tentang awal mula cinta itu ada dan berakhir dengan setting di akhir cerita hanya dengan "prolog".

**Terkesan beralasannya . memang,, hehehehe**

**Kemarin tugas - ujian numpuk banget sampai g sempet on FF tapi on RP terus . hehehhe**

**Ujian di buat alasan padahal on RP terus .**

Trus juga mau minta maaf klo untuk chap kemarin (berbulan bulan lalu tepatnya) terkesan membingungkan.

Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutanya ^^


End file.
